1. Provide the DS&CB with a variety of "new" chemical structures of compounds (total of at least 12,000/year) from which the DS&CB can select candidates for evaluation in the anticancer and anti-- AIDS screening programs. 2. Enter in the NCI's computerized database (the DIS) the chemical structure along with specified non-structural data to identify each structure. The number of structures at this point may be as high as 20,000 per year. 3. Acquire samples of the selected materials in quantities adequate for anticancer and/or anti-AIDS evaluations. 4. Handle the acquisition of samples previously tested (reacquisition). This activity involves the receipt of requests for reacquisition, the gathering of facts related to the reacquisition, initiating the correspondence to achieve the reacquisition, and tracking the reacquisition attempts through successful reacquisition or until the decision is made to terminate the request. 5. Registration of the acquired compounds into a permanent automated chemical database. It is estimated that 9,000 to 10,000 new compounds will be registered each year. 6. Provide complete Correspondence and Record Keeping services required to maintain the overall DS&CB acquisition effort. 7. Continually monitor published works (including patents) in chemistry, biochemistry, and biology. From this effort, provide a list of published compounds from which the DS&CB can select at least 3,000 per year for potential acquisition and testing in the NCI's screening programs. Also, provide listings of key publications relevant to topics of interest to DS&CB (determined by the Project Officer) in the areas of cancer and AIDS chemotherapy.